


Fallen Revelation

by JustSomeElf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Imprisonment, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, dont ship the minors thats gross its platonic, no beta we die like real men, that festival huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeElf/pseuds/JustSomeElf
Summary: "Hey what if the prison is for Tubbo."I made this to hurt my friends :)No idea if anything like it'll happen in the story but it sounds fun to me amiright
Kudos: 46





	Fallen Revelation

Pandora’s Vault. It was bigger than he ever could have imagined. Giant Blackstone walls towering over the boy.  
Just a boy, the smallest of his companions. Seen as weak and idiotic, a pushover, yes-man, foolish, _childish-_

A hand on his shoulder stopped Tubbo’s thought from getting out of control too soon, staring up at the porcelain mask and the poorly painted smile looking back at him, only illuminated by the full moon shining over them. Dream watched silently as Tubbo began to remove his presidential uniform; the tie, the jacket, golden cufflinks, the necklace of a moth and a small compass on a chain that were sitting in his pocket. The dirt was cool and soft beneath his bare feet, handing over polished boots and knee-high socks.

He hesitated on his last clothing item necessary to remove, leaving only a white button-up and long navy-blue pants. Wilbur had given it to him what felt like so long ago. A small pin, showing the flag of L’manburg.

But that president was no longer here, and Ghostbur was not him as he had reminded the 17-year-old many, many times. That he wouldn’t get the answers he desperately craved from the spirit. He was never going to know why the man he looked up to gave a child responsibility for an entire nation before making it worthless, giving a boy presidency over a crater.  
Only a boy.

A boy who wanted his best friend back. One too stubborn for his own good.

And he had got him back. 

For a moment, at least. 

The sounds of rushing water pouring into a pit, all the screaming and yelling. Weapons clanging against one another’s shields as the boys argued like they never had before, even on that wall some weeks ago.  
He thought exiling him would be for the best. That he would learn his lesson and maybe one day Tommy could return home. 

It was never meant to turn out like this.

But maybe this would finally turn out alright.

Words from mere hours ago rang back in his mind as two men far taller than him escorted Tubbo inside the walls, a hand on either shoulder. A creeper’s skull morphed into a gas-mask like accessory and a single porcelain circle with a crudely drawn smiley face on it, both Sam and Dream stared straight ahead. No hint of hesitation.

_“Out of everyone in New L’manburg I didn’t take you for a traitor, Mr President.” The voice behind the mask scoffed.  
He stood his ground, fists clenched at his sides. “I’m not here to betray my country, I’m here to make a deal.”  
“Tubbo, buddy, you are in no position to make deals.” Dream continued to laugh, leering down at the smaller boy. Seeing if he would flinch at the shadow covering the sun that loomed over him. “Back in the common house, you gave me the disc. Now nothing can stop me.”  
“Then why did you come? You have The Blade on your side, you don’t need me.”_

_The question left Dream speechless for a moment. Standing up straight again as he crossed his arms over his chest, answering with a question of his own to switch the topic. “If that’s the case, what did you call me out here for?”  
“The prison.” Tubbo’s response was clear and firm. “I want to see it.”  
“No-can-do, Mr President.” Dream shook his head.  
“Why was it built?”  
“To keep someone inside, obviously.”  
“Who?”  
“I’m not going to answer your questions, Tubbo. Tell me, what are you getting at? Talk now, or I’ll be on my way.”_

_“...Would-- Would you leave L’manburg alone if- if I stayed inside the prison? I’ll serve time for everything anyone from my country has ever done to you. Tommy, Big Q, Ranboo, anyone. I swear on it. I’ll stay inside. They won’t have a leader, so no m-major decisions can be made. They can’t attack you, because it puts me at risk. A-and-- And--”  
“Tubbo…” _

_A hand reaches out for him, fingertips just barely brushing his face before Tubbo slaps it away. Dream drops his arm back down, flowing green cloak covering his body. An emerald grim reaper._

_“I don’t gain anything from locking you up, Tubbo.” Dream exhales sharply and shakes his head. “I don’t gain anything from ‘leaving L’manburg alone’. All I want is chaos. Hell, I could kill you right now. That would sure spark up a stir, taking your last life.”  
“If we all die there’ll be no one left for you to fight.” The president grits his teeth. “And I simply can’t imagine the hit your pride would take losing to Technoblade for the rest of eternity, just like you did in that duel.”_

_Insulted and surprised, Dream lets out a laugh. Watching as Tubbo steps towards him boldly, steam emerging from his mouth into the cool air as the moon rises. He holds out a hand and speaks with determination and strength flaring in murky blu-ish eyes._

_“This is my offer. L’manburg will back down from everything, no more war or land claiming. No grand events and ideas to take you down, it will sit under your final say while I serve time for the crimes my people have done against you, Technoblade, Philza, and anyone else we’ve wronged. With me in the prison there can be peace. Freeing me would eliminate that freedom, fighting you would eliminate that freedom. This was not a solution I wanted, but one that was necessary for the safety of L’manburg. I will not let ruthless gods of blood and chaos reign terror down on a country built for the sake of emancipation. While I serve time, you - Dream - will not attack or harm this land nor its people. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” Tubbo declares fiercely, wind whipping through his hair as the last streaks of sunlight die out in the distance. Night sky coating his small frame in a dark lavender hue while moonlight and fireflies reflect off the gold on his uniform and a single, flag-shaped pin. “We can solve this peacefully, or we can all waste our time and resources on another bloody useless battle. The choice is yours, it clearly does not matter to you either way. But this?-” He gestures to the little area of housing and buildings constructed over the wreckage of Wilbur Soot’s melody. “- Means everything to me.”_

Getting closer to his designated cell by the second, Tubbo felt a wave of immense fatigue envelop him, but Sam and Dream appeared to keep their composure. Even slowing down as they let the boy take a breath, weight in his chest pulling him down. At this point he didn’t know if it was elder guardians or his own doubt crushing him, footsteps slowing down, it felt as though a heavy object was crushing his ribcage.

He was never going to see his friends again. If not ever then not for a good while. No proper food, no light, warmth, comfort. He couldn’t die, couldn’t escape. Only a lifeless survival awaited him in that cell. Tubbo would be alive but he wouldn’t be living. Trapped in the fist of a gloved hand, suffocating and firm.

The gloved hand that continued to drag him along the ground as Tubbo’s feet completely gave out from under him. Sam appeared to be protesting, heavily against the action of dragging a child along the polished stone flooring - insisting they should at least carry him if he could no longer walk - but his words were met with no response. Watching in mild disbelief as Dream lugged the shaking, gasping boy to his deathless demise.  
Thoughts swirling in his mind as the hysteria and paranoia began to set in, trembling like a small child on the ground. Tubbo struggled and tugged at his shirt, Dream was pulling him by the back of his collar at this point. He looked ahead at the last slivers of light, of the life he had chosen to leave behind.

Eret.

Niki.

Fundy.

Ghostbur.

Quackity. 

_Tommy._

They gave up so much for this country.

No matter how it cracked and crumbled.

No matter who did their best to tear the two apart.

It was still his best friend.

It was still his Tommy.

The last threshold ensuring his entrapment. Tubbo stood in place in anticipation, gasping in surprise as a mechanism suddenly threw him inside a small cramped room, there was nothing. 

A cold, hard, void made from Blackstone and obsidian.

Dream and Sam had removed their masks. Sam looked at him in vague pity, at a point in time they had been companions, it was terrifying to know one of his grandest projects would be used on someone he once saw as a friend. But Dream… he looked the same way he had earlier in that day. That smile. That damn smile, just like the one painted on his mask. Hollow, empty eyes that bore straight through him paired with a thin-lipped, Cheshire-cat smile stretching from ear to ear. Was he smug? Satisfied?  
There would be no answer to that unspoken question, not that the boy would even hear it over the sounds of mechanism locking him up behind countless procedures.

He was alone.

But he was still president, and he knew that his country would be safe.

And even if he was… alone.

...He was still ‘his Tubbo.’

**Author's Note:**

> well that was poggers amiright
> 
> kinda inspired by Freedom by Teddy Hyde if you're looking for the kind of vibe I was going for


End file.
